


Stormy Joy

by YMFaery (Young_Murdered_Faery)



Series: Weiß Side B AU [8]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-01
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Murdered_Faery/pseuds/YMFaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain dances are fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Character's children" challenge at wk_100.  
> Er, I didn't intend my next drabble to jump this far ahead from "Common Subjects," but the lightening storm I drove through on the way home tonight sort of inspired me. ^_^a

Four-year-old Makoto loved lightening storms.

Dressed in her hooded raincoat and galoshes, she'd run up to the roof and spin around, laughing as the first drops fell. "Come, Papa! Come, Aunty!" she'd yell, her voice full of joy.

Her father would grin and swing her around, pushing aside vaguely remembered sensations of dust and smoke, of falling ground and crushing pressure.

Her "aunt" usually stays under shelter and watch father and daughter play, her smile hiding memories of explosive light and fire, of headlights spearing into her eyes.

Vague sensations and dark memories are no match for Makoto's bright laugh.


End file.
